


雾与云·不可思议的回礼 Out of MukuHiba

by Mevermind



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: At Least That’s What I Tried To Write, Curse You Hideaki Koyasu, Feel Free To Take It As A Hidden Bullet Story, Light Novel, M/M, Though It’s Not, Warning: That’s Not Very MukuHiba At All
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mevermind/pseuds/Mevermind
Summary: 在多年后，两人再回想起这个时刻，或许会意识到那是他们关系改变的开始。但现下，这样的场景绝对已经达到了百年难遇的程度。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 3





	雾与云·不可思议的回礼 Out of MukuHiba

**Author's Note:**

> 仿家教官方小说风格，部分文字有借鉴，如果读起来很中二都要怪子安秀明。

1

到底 …… 是什么 …… 导致了现在这样的局面？

这是目前柿本千种脑海中唯一的想法。

明明只是受骸大人之命和几个同伴出来采购，竟然偏偏在这里碰上了 ——

“ 并盛中学的风纪委员长，云雀恭弥。 ”

戴着红色袖章的日本少年站在人行道中央，双眼无疑是注视着柿本千种手中的袋子。千种在这样的目光下戒备地后退一步，两只手都被购物袋占据的形势抹消了他及时应对攻击的可能，同行的犬和弗兰或许还无法与云雀恭弥抗衡，但多少能为他加入战局争取时间。他向身旁看去，发现城岛犬已经和他并肩而站了，金发少年目光灼灼，锁定了与他们胶着的那位对手，喉咙中发出威胁性的低吼。

而柿本千种绝不知情的、这一切背后的缘由，恰恰是这位风纪委员长同六道骸之间发生的一场小事件。

2

** （一周前，黑曜乐园） **

清脆的金属撞击声响起，振动空气中的分子，在这片空地上方形成微微的回响。浮萍拐和三叉戟互相擦碰出火花，手持武器的两位少年以惊人的同步向彼此发起攻击，又在武器相接的短暂一瞬分开。乍看之下不过是体术高强的少年间进行的普通战斗练习，但只需稍加观察就会发现两人每次发动的攻击都毫不留情地朝向对方的要害，武器破空的声音也暗示着双方都使出了全力，毫无疑问，在这样的战斗中，一旦得手便可轻易夺走敌手的性命，相反地，但凡有一着不慎，自身也会落到重伤的地步。

使用浮萍拐的是一名日本少年，他的目光追随着自己的对手，用迅即猛烈的进攻逼迫对方露出破绽，与纤细的体型不同，他所展现出的强者姿态和锁定对手时的凌厉眼神都在阐明他是一号绝不容小觑的人物。

而与他对战的是一位有着异色双眼的蓝发少年，立体的五官和几近病态的白皙皮肤暗示着他与另一名少年属于不同的人种，血红的邪眼上燃烧着青紫色的火炎，散发出鬼魅般的压迫感，仿佛遥远冥界的力量正在通过他重返人世。

这两人，便是彭格列云和雾的守护者，云雀恭弥与六道骸。

若换作别人与他们中的任何一位进行同样的战斗，必定不出片刻便会败下阵来。唯独在他们之间，这样的交手得以多年如一日地展开，如一场危险而亲密的双人舞，肢体所倾诉的尽是敌人特有的默契。

突然间，云雀像是被什么吸引了注意，往战场外匆匆一瞥，此时三叉戟已经从身前劈下了，黑发少年立马结束了短暂的分神，右腿发力向后跃去，在最后一刻勉强凭借优秀的反射躲过了攻击。

“ 你分心了。 ” 骸在原地站定。

云雀没有回答他，而是看了一眼黑曜东侧的树林。

“ 你的性命能暂时保住了。 ” 他突然收起武器，自顾自走向黑曜乐园的边界。

对于一个在宿敌地盘的人而言，或许是过于来去自由了一点。骸这样想着，任由对方离去 ……

怎么可能。

即使是短短一瞬，骸也注意到了云雀视线的转移方向。

能让云雀恭弥中止战斗的，绝非什么平常之事。大概就是抱着这样的想法和突如其来的兴致，骸用幻术藏匿起自己的气息，往云雀离开的方向走去。

不同于黑曜乐园本身的破败，黑曜周边的树林得益于偏僻的位置生长得异常茂盛，即使是白天也少有阳光穿透，六道骸在尚未占领黑曜中时，也听过不少与其相关的怪谈。

但其实对于平日里的他而言，这里倒是散步的好去处。

“ 我说啊，你们这样不配合的话会很麻烦的。 ”

是右前方传来的，尽管与平时的语气不同，但那确实是云雀的声音。骸谨慎地避开地上的树枝，朝声源的方向靠近，暗想自己一定是出了什么问题才会干出这种事。

“ 不要乱动。 ” 听起来只有十米远了。

树林中是没有人居住的，即使是妖魔也不会选择在此出没，六道骸无比清楚这一点，但云雀显然是在和什么东西进行单方面的交流。

在这样的距离，骸看见云雀单膝跪在地上，蓬松的黑发间粘着几片灌木的叶子，他引以为傲的校服平铺在草丛中，而在黑色布料上打滚的 ……

“ 喵 ——”

是猫 …… 吗？

真是有趣。

骸撤去了身上的幻术，走到对方能觉察自己的明处： “ 没想到云雀恭弥也会对动物怀有偏爱啊。 ”

“ 六道骸。 ” 少年瞬间起身，摆出了攻击的姿态，发间的草叶也因为这个动作窸窸窣窣地落了下来。

“ 啊，请不要冲动， ” 骸举起双手， “ 我提前声明自己并没有恶意。 ”

“ 你觉得我会相信你吗？ ”

“ 信也好，不信也罢。 ” 骸一步步走向云雀， “ 话说回来，你是觉得这片危险的树林不适合它们生存而发善心了吗？我以为你是笃信适者生存那一套的人。 ”

“ 可能对于你有点难理解，但适者生存也是有其公正的。 ” 云雀说道， “ 而我就是公正。 ”

术士愣了一下，随即不可抑制地大笑起来。

“ 更何况母猫不见了。 ” 云雀面无表情地补充。

“ 当然了，你自然是有道理的那一个。 ” 骸直起身，将外套脱了下来， “ 不介意我的援手吧？ ”

“ 我介意。 ”

“ 如我所说，我并没有恶意，而且， ” 骸看着还在草地上翻滚的幼猫， “ 无论并盛的风纪委员长有多么神通广大，你一个人也带不下这么多吧。 ”

云雀眯起双眼，在心中权衡着对方的提议和自己的意愿，良久，他开口： “ 如果敢有什么出其不意的举动 ——”

“ 那后果自然由我自己承担。 ”

在多年后，两人再回想起这个时刻，或许会意识到那是他们关系改变的开始。

但现下，这样的场景绝对已经达到了百年难遇的程度。

云雀恭弥和六道骸在街道上并肩而行，每人怀中的外套上都躺着三只猫的幼崽，尽管两人一路无话，步伐却在不知不觉中同步了起来。

这样的默契，是目前的他们都还未能察觉的。

骸的脚步最终在并盛的教学楼下停住了。

“ 那就到这里吧。 ” 他说，将自己的外衣放在台阶上准备离去， “ 这里开始是你的领地了，我不方便打扰。 ”

“ 六道骸。 ”

雾之守护者的脚步停下了。

“ 这个人情我会还的。 ”

闻言，骸的笑意加深了： “ 云雀恭弥，你还真是有意思，请问我从自己的手下败将身上有什么可图的呢？ ”

“ 不知道。 ” 云雀抱着猫耸了耸肩，直直看向对方的双眼， “ 那你为什么还要做我的对手？ ”

骸的脸上露出一丝诧异，但那种神情转瞬即逝，很快他又恢复了往常的镇定。

“ 好吧， ” 雾属性的少年开口道，转身走向并盛中学的校门， “ 那我就不抱希望地等着了。 ”

3

** （当前，去黑曜的途中） **

正在云雀和黑曜的国中生们僵持之时，一张纸片从购物袋口掉出，飘飘悠悠地落在云雀脚边，黑发少年俯身将它捡起。

“ 啊啊啊啊！你！不许乱动！ ” 犬伸直了手臂指向云雀， “ 这可是骸大人亲手写的购物清单。 ”

“ 嗯，是吗？ ” 云雀挑起了眉， “ 有意思。 ”

但他目前的主要兴趣显然不在那张纸片上，因为他伸出了手，朝千种拎着的袋子点头示意了一下。

“ 所以，给我吧。 ”

……

“ 什，什么？ ”“ 你疯了吗？！ ” 平缓和聒噪的两个声音同时响起，但语气透露出的都是难以掩饰的惊讶。

“ 袋子。很重不是吗？给我。 ”

柿本千种觉得他在开玩笑。

“ 不给的话，就在这里把你们全部咬死。 ” 手中突然出现的银拐闪着寒光。

现在连城岛犬都明白他不是在开玩笑了。

“ 喂，阿柿。 ”

“ 干什么？ ”

“ 你觉得他是不是有什么图谋？ ”

“ 不知道。 ”

“ 居然说 ‘ 不知道 ’ ？！怎么想都觉得他在计划什么吧！这才是正常思路啊！ ”

“ 诶，是吗？ Me 觉得他只是想做好事呢 ——” 犬手中的纸箱里突然冒出一个戴着苹果头套的孩子。

“ 弗兰！刚刚你是害怕得躲起来了吧！死小鬼！ ”

“—— 果然是个很温和的人啊 ——”

“ 有没有在听啊！ ”

“—— 向日葵先生。 ”*

“ 叫错名字了，弗兰。 ”

“ 啊，这样吗？ ”

“ 你们两个！不许无视我！ ”

然而走在黑曜众人最前面的、话题的中心人物却对这番对话一无所知。

目的确实是有的，但也出乎意料地单纯 —— 既然六道骸对他所要保护的事物伸出了援手，那他为对方做同样的事也未尝不可。

毕竟，他不是一个喜欢欠人情的人。

如此古怪的一行人，就这样各怀着各的想法，朝着黑曜乐园的方向走去。

4

“ 那就这样了， ” 云雀将购物袋放在黑曜中入口处的地上， “ 告诉那个人，我欠他的人情还清了。 ”

千种刚想开口发问，云雀就绕过他身侧、一言不发地离开了，如果不是放在门口的购物袋宣告着刚才发生的一切，没有人能够相信这位风纪委员长确实来过这里。

“ 这混蛋在搞什么啊？ ” 犬烦躁地踢一脚墙根， “ 莫名其妙地来帮忙，结果也不找事就回去了，难道天要下红雨了吗？ ”

“ 啊呀，犬大哥你原来还会这种地道的表述吗。 ” 弗兰从购物袋后面探出头来，手里拿着一包刚拆封的饼干， “ 好稀奇啊，太稀奇了。 ”

“ 干什么！不准瞧不起我啊！ ”

不同于忙着斗嘴的同伴，千种默默看着购物袋陷入沉思。

“ 喂，阿柿，眼镜要掉下来了。 ”

“ 一定是被犬大哥突然上升的文化水平震撼到了啦，真是不错，日语学得这么好，我都有点羡慕了呢。 ”

“ 弗兰你这小子！别以为我不知道你在损我！ ” 城岛犬猛地朝年轻的术士扑过去，结果重重砸在地上。

千种轻轻推了一下眼镜，决定在今天剩余的时间里都不去理会另外两人。他拎起门口的购物袋，感受到袋子的手提处还存有一丝奇妙的余温，而在袋子里面静静躺着的，是一件不知何时被放进去的骸的校服外套。

“ 也许，确实是有什么不可思议的事情发生了， ” 他想，看着云雀恭弥离开的方向， “ 就在绝无可能的那两个人之间。 ”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *广播剧梗，向日葵（himawari）和云雀（hibari）发音接近
> 
> 说点什么：  
> 写了点子供向且中二的东西（有在努力写得中二，所以请不要取笑orz）  
> 总之我船不谈恋爱胜似谈恋爱。  
> 尝试了不一样的风格，希望有人喜欢（
> 
> 以上


End file.
